fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version)
There will be a note after you read this (At Hangman’s Tree, Yoshi, Poochy, the Digimon, and the boys returned, still wearing paint and feathers with Chip still having his shirt off and tied around his waist, and they are singing the song from the party. Even Mallow and a boy trainer arrived with them) Group: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Tommy: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Chip: True blood brothers To the end (After they enter, they began dancing around and singing like Indians. Waiting for them are Axew and the girls, who already took off their paint, feathers, and jewelry, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Chip’s teddy bear is laying on the bed next to a pillow. Even Mallow stopped and noticed their glum reactions and realized that Serena and Iris have something to say to Ash and NiGHTS) Group: Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah (Then Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS entered, still wearing their feather headwears, cuing Poochy, Yoshi, Mallow, the Digimon, and the boys to stop singing and dancing. NiGHTS then spoke up) NiGHTS: (Acting like an Indian) Chief and Assistant Chiefs Little Eagles and Bolt Mouse greet their people. Ash: (Imitating Kukui) How! Lost Digimon Partners: How! Mallow: How! Boys except Chip: How! Chip: How! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS went over to Axew and the girls, who are still sulking) NiGHTS: (Acting like an Indian) Chief and Assistant Chiefs Little Eagles and Bolt Mouse greets little mothers and friends. Ash: (Imitating Kukui) How! Girls: (Flatly) Ugh. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS were suddenly surprised, although Mallow knew why) Ash: Wow, guys. NiGHTS: Is that all you say that to us? (Axew, Helen, Therru, and the Winx Club got up and walked away and Serena and Iris remained and gave Ash and NiGHTS the cold shoulder when Ash and NiGHTS said this) Ash: Yeah, I mean, everyone think we’re wonderful! Pikachu: (Happily) Pikachu! Therru: (Sarcastically) Especially Mallow and the other girl. Ash and NiGHTS: (Confused) Mallow and the other girl? Mallow: Serena and Iris have something to say to you both. (Ash and NiGHTS realized) Ash and NiGHTS: Oh yeah, that’s right. (They turned to Serena and Iris, who turned to them upon hearing them speak in realization just now) Ash: Serena, um, Casey and Kukui told me how upset you were, and I wanted to apologize. NiGHTS: You see, Mallow and the other girl did not kiss me nor Ash, they whispered to us about how lucky we are to have you both. Serena and Iris: (To Mallow) Is it true? Mallow: It's true. (Realizing what really happened between Ash and Mallow and NiGHTS and the girl trainer, Serena and Iris smiled happily) Serena: So, you do have feelings for us? Iris: (Hopefully) Really? Ash and NiGHTS: Yeah. Ash: Earlier this afternoon at Mermaid Lagoon, when we danced and the mermaids, Therru, Helen, and the Winx Club sang to us, it not only made me and NiGHTS feel good.... NiGHTS: But also made us feel.... Loved. (They sigh happily) Ash: And about my feelings for you, yes, I really like you too. Serena and Iris: (Hopefully) So that means...? Ash and NiGHTS: Yes. I like like you. Really. Ash: At first, NiGHTS and I were afraid to express our feelings because we never knew real girls before, and.... NiGHTS: Let’s just say that we still choose not to grow up. Ash: But we do have feelings for you both. (Axew, Therru, Helen, Mallow, and the Winx Club, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Helen then spoke up) Helen: That’s lovely. Bloom: Just like a fairy tale. Flora: I guess Ash and NiGHTS really blossomed. Tecna: Their love for Serena and Iris gave them the courage to speak their true feelings. Mallow and Roxy: That’s right. Musa: And Serena and Iris are showing the same thing as Ash and NiGHTS. (Ash and Serena and NiGHTS and Iris, hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Therru went up to Serena and Iris) Therru: I see you have loved each other. Serena: Yeah. He’s so dreamy. Iris: Same with NiGHTS. Therru: Aren’t you homesick? (Hearing her, Serena and Iris realized) Serena: Oh yeah. That’s right. (Hearing Serena say that, Ash, seeing how homesick Serena is, went up to her with an “I understand” look with Pikachu by his side) Ash: If you are homesick, it’s okay to tell me, Pikachu, and NiGHTS if you want to go home. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. Serena: Well, I want to, but.... I can’t leave you. Ash: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you, forever. (Realizing Ash understands her feelings, Serena nods in agreement) Serena: I’ll let you know when I want to leave. (She and Ash shake hands. The boy trainer comes in and whispers to Mallow and they turned to Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS' group) Mallow: Our friend here says that K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates are heading our way. But we don't even know why they know where your hideout is now. Boy trainer: So we're going to be on lookout and guard you in case of an attack. Ash: Okay. NiGHTS: Be careful. Mallow: We will. (Mallow and the boy trainer leave the hideout and guard it from the outside. Ash turned to the others) Ash: Don't worry. Everything is fine. NiGHTS: Let's resume having fun! Pikachu: (Agreeing happily) Pika! (Then Serena goes over to Axew and the girls) Stella: Well, I understand you love Ash. Iris: Like I do with NiGHTS. Therru: But we need to get the boys and Digimon to sleep. Serena: I know. (Axew chirps in agreement. They, along with Axew and the other girls, went to go talk with Yoshi, Poochy, and the boys. Ash and Pikachu turned to NiGHTS) Ash: I really meant it when I said it was okay to tell me, Pikachu, and you if she wants to go home. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. NiGHTS: What?! They just got here. (They see Axew and the girls trying to talk to Poochy, Yoshi, and the boys, who are still playing Indian) Therru: Yoshi, Poochy, boys! It’s time to take off the paint and stuff and get ready for bed. (Yoshi, Poochy, and the boys stopped playing upon hearing that) Tommy: Bed? Will: Why? Chip: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. (Yoshi and Poochy nods in agreement) Therru: But we have to go home in the morning and then.... Will: Home?! Tommy: Leave Neverland?! We just got here this morning, Therru! Iris: You don’t understand. Helen: It’s just that.... Chip: Aw, you guys. We don’t want to go home. Will: Papa wanted Therru out of the nursery. Serena: But what if Father were to change his mind and finds us missing? Flora: He would be heartbroken along with Belle. Tommy: Let’s just say that we don’t care. Forget home! Stella: Hey! Tecna: That’s selfish of you to say that! Therru: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. (NiGHTS jumps in between them) NiGHTS: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Therru: Please, NiGHTS, guys, let’s stop pretending and be practical for tonight. NiGHTS: (Ignoring Therru) Assistant Chief Little Flying Eagle has spoken. (He goes into his, Ash, and Pikachu’s room. Ash and Pikachu goes over to the curtained doorway to their and NiGHTS’ room and turned to the others) Ash: (Whispering) Don’t worry. Just try again. Maybe you should talk about your families more. Pikachu: (Whispering in agreement) Pika. (Axew and the girls nodded in agreement. Then, Ash and Pikachu went into Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ room to be alone with NiGHTS. Deciding to take Ash and Pikachu’s advice, Axew and the girls tried again to talk to Poochy, Yoshi, and the boys) Therru: Guys, listen! (Poochy, Yoshi, and the boys stopped playing again) Therru: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the Good Pokemon Characters? Chip: Yes. Tommy: What’s it to you? (Therru went over to Chip and took off his feather headband) Therru: But you can’t. Bloom: You need a mother. Helen: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Lost Digimon Partners have tied up Patamon and Gatomon and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Chip: Aren’t you our mothers, Therru, Serena, and Iris? Therru: Chip, we’re not your mothers, really. Serena: In fact, you need one mother. Iris: And don’t tell us you forgot about your real mother already. (During this conversation, Therru untied Chip’s shirt from his waist and after wiping the paint off his belly, she helps Chip put his shirt back on) Chip: Did my mother have green scales or a white fur coat? Therru: (Giggles) No, Chip. Iris: That was Yoshi and Poochy. Bloom: And besides, they're males. Serena: I’m surprised of you thinking Yoshi or Poochy is your mother, Chip. Therru: (To Chip) That’s just sad. (To Will and Tommy) Even for you guys, it’s sad not to remember your mothers. (To Axew and the girls) Right? Tecna: That’s right. (Overhearing that conversation, the Lost Digimon Partners stopped playing and became interested that Gabumon spoke up, getting the others’ attention) Gabumon: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Patamon: What was she like? Gatomon: Yeah? (Gabumon accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Gabumon: I don’t remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Patamon and Gatomon hit their heads on the ground) Palmon: Well, if it’s sad like Therru and Bloom said, I guess that might be true. Tentomon: Yeah. Biyomon: Totally sad. Gomamon: You know, I had a white fish toy once. (Agumon shoves him angrily) Agumon: That’s no mother! What’s this got to do what we’re talking about?! Gomamon: (Shoving Agumon) Quit your shoving, Agumon! Agumon: Why, you...! (He jumps at Gomamon, causing them to bump into Gabumon, making him release the rope, knocking Patamon and Gatomon onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Lost Digimon Partners, except Palmon, broke into another fist fight. Palmon turned to Therru, Serena, and Iris) Palmon: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Therru: Okay, I will. Iris: I’ll tell it with you, Therru. Therru: Serena, what about you? Serena: (Unsure) Well.... Iris: I understand you like Ash, like how I like NiGHTS, but.... (Serena gives in) Serena: Alright. (Therru turned to the Lost Digimon Partners) Therru: Guys! Stop! (The Lost Digimon Partners stopped fighting) Therru: Me, Serena, and Iris will tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Digimon Partners got excited) Gomamon: Yeah, tell us! Agumon: Tell us! Patamon: Yay! Gatomon: I’m ears! Gabumon: Count me in! Tentomon: Yes, please, girls! (Palmon joined them to listen to the story too. As Agumon sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Patamon and Gatomon on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Digimon Partners, along with everyone else, on either the seats or the floor, Will, Yoshi, and Poochy next to the bed, Chip and Tommy on the bed next to Therru and Serena, and Iris and Axew sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Therru made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Therru: How about I go first, then Iris, and then Serena. That okay? Serena and Iris: (Nods) Okay. (Outside, Mallow and the boy trainer have already accidentally fell asleep on their duty and unknown to them, K. Rool, Skurvy, Jessie, James, Meowth, Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc, and all of the pirates arrived finally) Skurvy: (Whispering) Well, crewmates. K. Rool and I told you we'd get us here. At Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS' hideout! (He and K. Rool chuckles evilly while the crew smiled evilly in agreement) K. Rool: (Whispering loudly) Finally, after all these years, we will...! (Klump shushes him) Klump: (Whispering) Shh! Hush now, they're talking about something now. (Then, a split screen shows the outside with K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates and the inside with the good guys as Chip spoke up) Chip: I can't wait to hear about what my mother is! Will: So do I, Therru! (The pirates, except K. Rool and Skurvy, suddenly turned their looks from evil smirks to confused looks upon hearing this. Then Therru began) Therru: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the paint off Chip and Tommy, everyone else cleaned the war paint off too, along with taking off their feathers and jewelry, although Tommy kept a feather on) Therru: She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Therru from inside continued her turn, the pirates' confused looks suddenly turned to interest while K. Rool and Skurvy's evil smirk turned to a passionate smile while waiting for their moment to strike) Therru: The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, the Digimon and kids started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Gomamon, who continued to listen, held his chocolate bar and didn’t take one bite. Even Tommy removed the feather from his hat and Yoshi wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor while Poochy sadly cuddled him in comfort. Outside, even the pirates' interested looks started to become sad as well, except for K. Rool and Skurvy as Iris took her turn) Iris: What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, in Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ room, Ash and Pikachu overheard the whole thing and were interested. NiGHTS on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Neverland and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined Ash and Pikachu in listening to the story. Back in the room, Will spoke up after Iris finished singing) Will: Oh yeah. I remember now. Chip: I’m starting to remember. But tell us more. (Serena then took a turn) Serena: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Will, Chip, and even Tommy nods, finally starting to remember. Serena then started singing again) Serena: Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates instantly became touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. K. Rool and Skurvy on the other hand, just didn’t care and they just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike still. Meowth then took out a gold heart-shaped locket, with the word “Mother” engraved on it, to reveal to Jessie, James, and the Kremlings an unseen picture of his mother. After looking at it, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on K. Rool's cape, but K. Rool and even Skurvy snatched K. Rool's cape back angrily and shushed them. Inside, Tommy and Chip spoke up sadly) Tommy: I want to go home! Chip: I wanna see my mother now. (Angered, NiGHTS came out and lashed out at them, surprising the others in the room) NiGHTS: Go on, then! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you, once you're grown up, you can never come back! Never! Ash: NiGHTS, calm down. NiGHTS: Be quiet! (He storms back in the room. NiGHTS then turned to Ash and Pikachu and guiltily calmed down) NiGHTS: Was I too hard on them? Ash: A lot. Pikachu: (Calmly nodding in agreement) Pika. (Outside, K. Rool and Skurvy turned to their emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Skurvy: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! K. Rool: (Whispering) This is out moment of glory! Jessie: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! James: (Crying and whispering) I want my mother now! Meowth: (Crying and whispering) Meowth too, Captain and Admiral! K. Rool: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! Skurvy: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What’s the big deal?! Klump, Krusha, and Green Kroc: (Crying and whispering) Mama.... Kutlass: (Crying and whispering) I even remember-a my mama's homemade pasta. (Klump and Krusha then blew their noses on K. Rool's cape, much to the captain's annoyance. Even Megavolt blew his nose on Negaduck's cape, much to the evil duck's annoyance despite him also being sad. Also, Flynn blew his nose on Gutt’s beard, much to the annoyance of the gigantopithecus despite him being sad too. Then, Therru, Serena, and Iris starts singing, as the pirates, except K. Rool and Skurvy, started crying softly and emotionally. Even K. Rool and Skurvy had to muffle their annoyed screams in their crown and hat, seeing their crew feeling emotional over a song) Therru, Serena, and Iris: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” Your mother and mine (The song finished and the split screen ended with the inside, Will, Helen, and Tommy then got up) Tommy: The girls are right. Will: I think we should leave for home at once. Helen: Yeah. (The Lost Digimon Partners then got excited that even Gomamon finally ate his chocolate bar with one gulp) Gabumon: Can I come, too, guys? Agumon: We want to go with you! Palmon: Please? Tentomon: We want a mother, girls! (As everyone got up with the Lost Digimon Partners getting excited, Therru agreed) Therru: Alright, guys. You may come. I am sure Mother would be happy to have you. (She then looked toward Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ room) Therru: Well, that is, if Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS don’t mind. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS came out, with NiGHTS giving an apologetic look) Ash: Nah, we don't mind. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. NiGHTS: And I'm sorry for lashing out. Ash: He means it. NiGHTS: I was just frustrated by the fact that you're leaving suddenly. (Suddenly, they heard screaming and scuffling from up above) Iris: What was that? Ash: Sounds like Mallow and our friend are battling the pirates! (Outside, however, the sounds were actually K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates, all recovered from the song, making these noises with shouting, weapons, and poundings, and Mallow and the boy trainer knocked unconscious. It turned out after the pirates cried their eyes out, it woke Mallow and the boy trainer up and when the two trainers got ready to attack, the pirates noticed, snapped out of their emotional state, knocked them out, and then made the noise. Once they finished making the noises, the good guys from inside became concerned) Roxy: Who won? NiGHTS: Don't worry. Ash: If Mallow and our friend won, they'll beat the tom-tom. NiGHTS: Listen. (They listened. Outside, James, with an evil smug smile, pounded on the tom-tom. Inside, the good guys fell for it) Ash: They won! (The group cheered while the pirates smirked and chuckled evilly at this. Will and Tommy then turned to the others) Will: Well, shall we? Tommy: Homeward bound time! (Yoshi, Poochy, the Digimon, and the boys agreed and they, except Therru, Serena, Iris, and the Winx Club, exited the hideout. Before Helen headed out, she turned to the girls) Helen: See you outside. Girls: (Nods) Okay. (Helen then left. In the other room, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS took off their feather headwears and hung them) Ash: I'm sure they’ll come back and visit. NiGHTS: I agree. Pikachu: (Happily agreeing) Pikachu! (With that, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS came out of their room to say goodbye) Therru: Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS? Do you want...? Ash: Nah. We just want to say goodbye. NiGHTS: And to come back soon for visits Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. (The girls nod in an understanding way) Iris: We understand. Serena: We’ll see each other again on visits like NiGHTS said. Therru: Yeah. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS nod) Ash: Well.... Ash, NiGHTS, and girls: Goodbye. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS went back in their room and they went to sleep. The girls then exited the hideout and as they emerged from a doorway, they look back briefly and then turned, only to find everyone else, tied and gagged by the pirates. But Will and Helen are nowhere to be seen with them. Just when Therru, Serena, and Iris screamed, Hare, Scroop, and Ratigan each grabbed the girls and kept them quiet. Enraged, the Winx Club were about to transform when....) Hare: (Whispering) I’d be quiet if I were you. Bloom: (Whispering) Enough! If you hurt these guys, we’re getting Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! Hare: (Whispering mockingly) Oh no! Whatever shall we do? (Seriously) Go ahead. Ratigan: (Whispering) Then your friends will die first if you do so! (Confused, the Winx Club turned to see Will and Helen, tied and gagged, held back like hostages by Drake and Don Karnage. The two, along with Ratigan, must have captured them and decided to use them as bait against the Winx Club in revenge for earlier in the Forest Labyrinth) Winx Club: (Whispering) Will, Helen! (They were about to blast some magic when Drake and Don Karnage pointed their swords at Will and Helen) Drake: (Whispering) Make one move and they die. Scroop: (Whispering) So what’s it gonna be, girls? (Concerned for their friends, the Winx Club hesitated at first, but then they calmed down and gave in grudgingly) Bloom: (Whispering) Fine! Winx Club: (Whispering) We surrender. (They collapsed on their knees in defeat. Then Duck, Gutt, Ernesto, Merlock, Megavolt, Rourke, and Jenner grabbed them) Skurvy: (Whispering) Alright, guys. Take them away. K. Rool: (Whispering) We’ll catch up with you later. (With that, the pirates left with their prisoners. Still at Hangman’s Tree, K. Rool and Skurvy turned to Team Rocket and the Kremlings in determination. K. Rool then accepted a white present box tied in a red bow from Klump) K. Rool: (Whispering) And now guys. To take care of Masters Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Skurvy: (Whispering) This is indeed our moment of glory. Klump: (Whispering) But Captain and Admiral, sirs, wouldn’t it be more humane-like to slit their throats? Krusha: (Whispering) Kind of gross, but I agree. Green Kroc: (Whispering) Yeah. Jessie: (Whispering) That way we can be done with it. James: (Whispering) That’s right. Meowth: (Whispering) I agree. Kutlass: (Whispering) Me too, Captain and Admiral-a. K. Rool: (Whispering) We would if we could. But Skurvy and I gave our word, not to lay a finger, or a hook…. Skurvy: (Whispering) Or weapons…. K. Rool and Skurvy: (Whispering) On Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. (K. Rool then lowered the present into the hideout) K. Rool: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And Captain K. Rool…. Skurvy: (Whispering) And Admiral Skurvy…. K. Rool and Skurvy: (Whispering) Never breaks a promise. (With the present in the hideout, K. Rool, Skurvy, Team Rocket, and the Kremlings then left to return to the ship) Note: As it showed above, this was the original version of this touching song before being changed in the progression of this story. Originally, Mallow and the boy trainer were to guard Hangman's Tree in case the pirates came, but then after the song and NiGHTS apologizing for lashing out at his friends, the pirates, who were waiting, snap out of their emotional status from the song and ambush Mallow and the boy trainer off-screen and then fool the good guys into thinking the fight is going on and when James beat the tom-tom, that's when the pirates capture everyone, except Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Then after Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta, along with Axew, Yoshi, and Poochy, saves Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS from the bomb, which afterwards they save Satsuki from death, they find Mallow and the boy trainer all recovered and that's when they recruit Mallow to rescue their friends. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies